


Distracting Professor Lupin

by LilyMJFae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyMJFae/pseuds/LilyMJFae
Summary: Teddy decided to take the path his father once tried and became a professor at Hogwarts. But he's having issues concentrating on his grading when Victoire wants to play.





	

Teddy Lupin sat at his desk, hunched over the papers, quill in hand. He was frustrated at the amount of errors in the first years' papers, but he didn't want to be to harsh.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

He looked up to see his beautiful wife, Victoire standing in the doorway.

"Just trying to finish grading these papers. I'm about halfway through."

"Would you like to go for a stroll with me?"

"I really gotta finish these sweetie, maybe if I finish soon."

She walked over behind him, wrapping her arms around him in a loving embrace, "Come on sweetie, you can grade them tomorrow too. You don't need them all graded tonight."

"Except that I need to get them back out tomorrow. I've already had them a week and need to grade this week's homework. You keep distracting me."

"You're just so busy, and I miss my husband," her voice was silky and enticing. It was pretty clear what she meant.

"As much fun as that sounds, I have a job to do. I can't just slack off to shag my wife, no matter how wonderful it is."

Victoire pouted, before kissing his neck playfully, "maybe I should help you then."

He chuckled, "Yes, because last time we made so much progress."

She nipped his neck, "But it made work so much more fun, did it not?"

"If you could call it work."

She giggled, "How much longer will it be?"

"I don't know, maybe an hour, maybe more, depending on how long you plan on _distracting_ me."

Victoire kissed his neck again before rubbing his shoulder, "I'm just trying to help you relax."

"And I'm trying to do my job."

"But you also have a job as a husband to take care of your wide and her _needs_. And I have a job as your wife to take care of _your_ needs."

"Vicroire, honey, you're such a little _veela_. You should turn off the charms before I Ron that lovely dress of yours."

"What's the fun in being one eighth veela if I can't use my charms to seduce my husband whenever I want?"

"When your husband loses his job for not grading papers in a timely manner, you'll wish you hadn't tried so hard."

She kissed up his neck and whispered softly, "Just give in."

He groaned, wanting to resist her so much.

"Have thou shown to your mother recently? Why don't you floo her, I'm sure she misses you."

"I flooed her today whole you were in class, teaching."

"What about your sister?"

"Already talked to her too."

"Your brother?"

"He's in Azkaban, remember?"

"Honestly, I can't even remember the subject I teach right now."

"Then maybe you should call it a night and come join me."

"I'll join you in an hour. I have to finish these."

Victoire walked around the front of his desk, leaving on her elbows, giving him a view that was hard to resist. "Oh please, just give in?"

He looked her dead in the eye, a mistake most nights, and forced himself to be the strict professor he should be, "Victoire, I have a job to support us do we can start the family we want. Go back to our room and let me finish this in peace, please."

She looked shocked, hurt almost and pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, "Fine, I was just trying to have some fun."

"I know, and I love you for it. But I really need to get this finished. And I need to stay on top of my grading. If you're stood about helping, feel free to, but otherwise, I need to do my job."

"Well, it does mean more time together."

She walked over and grabbed a quill and some papers, receiving a quick kiss from her husband as she did so, and say down across from him.


End file.
